


【银土】大猫恋爱物语

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文设定：花豹银X黑豹土。第一次写动物设定，很紧张呢！但这是个很欢乐的小故事，希望大家能够喜欢！





	1. 第一节   遭遇

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

这距离好像还不够，再等等吧……

银时是一只4岁的花豹，他在巡视领地的时候无疑发现了一只落单的斑马。肚子正饿的他立刻决定开始行动，他稍稍放低腰，潜伏在茂密的草丛中，不错眼珠地盯着五六米远正在吃草的小斑马。小心翼翼地舔了下嘴唇，就连呼吸引起的空气震荡都担心会惊走猎物。有一只蜻蜓停在他的头上正在吃苍蝇，他也无暇拂去。

那只小斑马大约半岁，银时已经观察过了，它和母亲应该是在迁徙的路上走散了，在它的周围有不远处还有几只羚羊。它是最佳的目标，可是依然要堤防那坚硬的蹄子，被它踢一脚可不是闹着玩的。斑马身上的纹路看得眼睛发晕，忽然那只没有防备的斑马又朝银时走近了几步，他简直安耐不住内心的狂喜。

就是现在——  
银时前爪用力抓地，身子像箭一样朝小斑马射过去，受了惊吓的其他食草动物们四散而去，小斑马惊慌失措中竟慌不择路，朝灌木丛方向逃去。银时快速奔跑扬起的灰尘让这一片变得视线不佳，但是这丝毫不影响他追逐猎物。

斑马近在咫尺，银时必须找准下嘴的位置，一定不能咬住后腿这样会被踢死，咬住腹部还是颈部？银时一边思考着，巨大的爪子在斑马臀部挠了两把，血腥味令他躁动起来，恨不得立刻吃掉它。

嗷呜！  
银时听见一声沉闷的嘶吼由远及近， 有什么东西过来了！正当他朝斑马的侧腹咬过去的瞬间，猎物发出了一声短促且痛苦的哀鸣——它被对面的草丛里窜出一团黑影咬住了喉咙。  
........  
土方和对面那只豹面面相觑，不时发出猫科动物独有的呼噜声——那是对敌人的警告，再不退却将会有一场大战。他和那只豹的尾巴都压得很低，轻轻地摇着，这基本可以理解为调整进攻方向的举动，和犬类表示友好的摇尾巴意义绝对不同。

谁也不可能放开到嘴的猎物，看样子得打一架才能解决纷争了......土方强有力的颌骨紧咬着，小斑马早已窒息而死，他也丝毫没有放松的意思。

可是，对面这只是什么啊？

土方打量着他，全身的黑色斑点和他遇到的其他豹一样，但是皮毛的颜色近乎白色，胡须和睫毛都是白色，一双眼睛竟然是橘色，不，这异常的颜色更像是红色。他曾听人说在远方高山里居住者这种毛色的豹，因为毛色像雪被人称之为雪豹。说起来雪豹到底什么样的土方也没有见过，难道说他们迁徙到这里来了吗？  
还是说……这只豹子得了白化病？

土方正在思付着，对方先开口了。  
“喂！这只斑马是我先看见的，也是我追到的。你想在路上捡便宜，太没规矩了吧！”  
“我也在这里蹲守了好久，没想到它自己朝这边跑过来，送上门的猎物想让我放手吗？”土方毫不客气地说道。

“我没功夫和你争论，大爷我正饿着呢！松开！”银时和土方撕扯着斑马的尸体，彼此较着劲儿。

“不放！”  
银时眯着眼睛看着对方健硕的体格，这家伙无疑是雄豹，通体黑色的皮毛在阳光下泛着健康高贵的光泽，他从没见过这种毛色的豹，特别是眼睛，不是豹累常见的橙黄色，竟是蓝色的！！心里暗暗地嘀咕着：该不会是外来种吧！？  
“我说，你……是妖怪吗？怎么全身都是黑的吗？

“你才是妖怪！快放开！”土方低吼着，他生平最讨厌别人议论他的毛色，脊背上的毛微微炸开，这是要准备战斗的信号。

“很快鬣狗就会跟过来，一直这样僵持着对谁都没有好处！”两只饥饿的豹子嘴里都分泌出了大量唾液，银时相信对方此刻也没精神和他打架，于是提议道：“干脆分了吧！吃饱了再决定谁留在这里。”

土方抖了抖耳朵，轻轻点了点头。鬣狗刺耳的叫声隔很远都能听到，他们闻到血腥味会很快聚集过来。想比那些麻烦的东西，还不如接受这个“白豹”的建议。

除了食腐类，没有人会喜欢围观食肉动物的进食现场。撕咬皮肉以及嚼碎骨头的声音透着恐怖，鲜血甜腻的气味撩拨着兽性，粘稠温热的液体渗入地表，并沾染在大快朵颐的豹子脸上。成年豹子近距离分食并不是件愉快的事，银时一边进食，一边偷偷地观察着那只黑豹，警惕着对方突然袭击。

“你看什么？”黑豹停了下来，瞪着他。  
“你的毛是一生下来就是黑色吗？”银时舔了下嘴唇，问道。  
“.......”  
“那个，你满脸弄得好脏。”那如缎子般美丽的皮毛沾上血污让银时实在看不下去了。  
土方眨巴着眼睛，用爪子在侧脸拂了几下，继续啃着斑马的前腿。

真是个别扭的家伙.....  
银时心里嘟囔着，他已经半年多没见过其他花豹了。突然见到这么个漂亮的豹，竟然不说话。既然不能好好相处，又是个雄豹，吃饱了就赶它走吧！正当他胡思乱想的时候，黑豹的前爪在他脸上猛拍了一下，银时没掌握好平衡，整个身体摔在了地上。

“哎呀！！你干什么打我——！”银时从地上站了起来，露出獠牙怒吼道。  
“你舔到我脸了！”土方有些别扭地将脸贴在地上蹭着，“恶心死了！”

“你才恶心呢！真是的！吃饱了就快滚吧！”银时骂骂咧咧着，正要继续进食，但是土方却站着不动了。

鬣狗来了。  
草丛里露出的一双双饥饿的眼睛，嘈杂声和狗叫声此起彼伏。他们大概没想到这里居然有两只豹，在三四米以外的地方停下脚步，试探着想要靠近。

“那边的树看到没有，咱们把东西拖到那里去吧！”土方小声说着。  
“你负责前腿，我负责后腿。”  
“开始跑！”

呜呜呜！五六只鬣狗立刻紧随其后， 土方将猎物向前拖银时在后面掩护，鬣狗是靠数量取胜的，但是面对两只成年雄豹，都不敢贸然出手。他们如此交替着向前，终于移动到了树底下。  
银时的耳朵向后，尾巴晃动起来，凶狠地瞪着那些讨厌的家伙，一双红色的眼睛很是瘆人。不一会儿，他们开始散退了。他转身一看，土方已经将猎物叼上树了。

这家伙力气很大嘛！  
银时看着他在忙活着分割猎物，树叶发出沙沙的声声响。地方有些狭窄，花豹和他靠得很近，这让土方精神高度紧张，如果在这里被咬住喉咙就必死无疑了。他将分好的肉在树枝上挂好， “这部分归你，剩下的归我。”

“这一片是我的地方。”银时说，经过一番折腾，他觉得血液都要沸腾了，频繁地吐舌头为自己降温。  
“哼，谁想和一只得了白化病的豹子呆在一起？放心，等一会儿我就会走。”土方不屑的瞟了他一眼。

“你再说一遍！”银时腾地站了起来，没想到他的动作晃动了枝干，脚下随机“咔嚓”断裂的声音，他连忙跳开了，可是趴在他旁边的黑豹来不及反应，竟摔到了地上。

“混蛋！”  
两米左右的高度摔下来并无大碍，但是土方认为他是故意将自己挤下来了，大吼着纵身一跃，尖利的爪子拍打到银时所在的枝干，勾住他的皮毛。

“喂！你是要打架吗？！”  
失去平衡的花豹，“咕咚”一声也掉了下来。顿时两只豹子扭打在了一起，在地上翻滚起大量尘土。可是银时并不是真想和它血战，这片草原上他孤独了太久，终于出现了一个毛色稀奇的同类，想要打闹解闷而已。

十几分钟过去，没有分出胜负。大概是土方也觉得这场架打得没有意义，如果真的受伤就糟糕了。他坐在地上休息，而银时见他停止攻击，干脆躺在地上，大口地喘着气。

“好了，今天我不和、和你打了。我、我要去把剩下食物藏好，再见！”银时抖了抖身上的杂草，跳到树上把肉取下来刚刚走出几米，身后像是有什么东西扯住了他的尾巴，“哎呀！”

“站住！”  
原来是土方追了过来，大概是急中生智咬住了银时的尾巴尖，嘴里发出呜呜的低吼声，“你拿的是我那份！”

“你是小孩子吗？干嘛扯我的尾巴！”作为猫科动物，即便是战斗中也很少去咬对方的尾巴。而且，土方的嘴里温度很高，被咬着的地方又热又痒还有点疼，银时忍不住嚷起来，“我看两份都差不多嘛！为什么一定要分那么清楚，难道说你给自己那份比较多吗？”他微微侧身想找机会反扑，但是土方机警地移动了位置。

“你放下那块肉！”  
“你放开我尾巴！”  
“我不放！你先放下肉！”  
“.......那你就咬着吧！”看着土方那副认真的样子，银时不由觉得好笑，转身又向前走，被拖拽的尾巴顿时疼得钻心：“你这家伙.......和我在这里闹腾，还不如去把那块肉拿走，等一会儿被秃鹫盯上了有你受的！”

“得了白化病的混蛋，你叫什么名字？”土方突然问道。  
“银时。毛色变白了总比你好吧！全身发黑的家伙，轮到你报出名字了吧！”银时感觉到土方咬着尾巴的力道松了些，自己也抖了抖耳朵放松下来。

“土方。算了，这块儿就给你吧！”黑豹看了看银时嘴里的肉，松开的嘴时银时的尾巴从他的脸上拂过去，有点痒。   
“下次有机会一起抓野牛吧！”银时半开玩笑地说，迈腿向前走去。  
“嘁！少说梦话了！”

真是个奇怪的家伙。  
土方坐在树上，看着银时渐渐消失在草丛中。吃饱喝足后，他开始为自己梳理皮毛——这是每天必做的事，因为漆黑的毛色中藏不住任何杂质。今天捕猎遇到的银时，是他一个月来遇到的第一只豹子。虽然都是雄性，那家伙却对自己没什么敌意，只是装模作样地驱逐他。银时可能只是觉得好玩，也可能是刚刚成年吧！土方悠哉地拍打着尾巴，脑海里浮现那白色的身影。

白色皮毛加上黑色斑点，倒是蛮好看的......但是，像我这种没有斑点的豹子，怎么看都有些奇怪吧！  
刚才和银时遭遇战，还真有些累了。土方打了一个夸张的哈欠，慢慢闭上眼睛。


	2. 第二节  追踪

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

土方决定在这一带逗留一段时间。现在正赶上动物迁徙路过这个地方，他可以饱餐一顿再继续旅行。偶尔他还会想起几百公里以外他的母亲和兄弟，但是随着时间推移，他们的样子也快要想不起来了。这次漫长的旅途终点在草原的南部，他要去拜会住在那里的大象。  
有很重要的事，必须要问清楚。

今天下午捕猎了两次，捕获一只刚刚断奶的羚羊。土方来不及就地开始享用每餐，必须要尽快藏到安全的地方去，这附近不仅有讨厌的鬣狗，还有狮群在活动。

还有200米就要到藏食物的地方，土方忽然发觉自己被跟踪了。停下脚步并猫下腰，屏住呼吸竖起耳朵仔细倾听着。他知道自己的毛色太过显眼，所以要更加警惕才行。  
可能是听错了，是风吹过草丛的声音。   
土方加快了奔跑的脚步，拖着20多公斤的猎物跑起来动静很大，现在管不了那么多了。

银时每天都要巡视自己的地盘，偶尔会遇到狮子和豺，和其他掠食者和平共处是自然法则，独行的豹子不会傻到去挑战狮群或者鬣狗群。巡视的目的只有一个，防止其他的豹子入侵。

“我就不信你能一直躲着不出来！”  
银时很焦躁，一连几天都发现了雄豹留下的排泄物，他掩盖了那些印记但是依然没有发现竞争对手。今天他去水池那边，听到了狒狒们奇怪的谈话。

“有黑猫跑到草原上来了，它们会带来死亡吧！好可怕！”  
“别瞎说！我听说东方有一种大猫，叫.....叫老虎，是那个吧？”  
“你又没见过老虎！是豹子吧！我看到他的牙齿了，和花豹一模一样！”  
“怎么可能有黑色的豹子呢！”  
“但是他的眼睛是蓝色的，你们见过蓝眼睛的豹子吗？”  
........

银时舔了下嘴唇，鼻息里发出愉悦的吹气声音。他大概知道狒狒们说的是谁了。那只有着华丽纯粹的黑色皮毛，蓝宝石般美丽眼睛的豹子，还在这附近没有离开。  
也就是说，还有机会再见他一次。

但是土方，到底藏在哪里的？  
银时跑到不远处的一个小山坡上，将视野扩大后很快有了发现。在大约一公里远的地方，有一个黑色的身影正在追逐猎物。 他立刻追了上去。 

居然没有发现我？！  
银时将身子紧贴在地上，目睹了土方整个捕猎过程，可是直到黑豹拖走猎物，都没有察觉其他掠食者的靠近，银时不禁想再捉弄他一下。

终于找到了他的栖身的地方，银时在大约100米的地方停下了脚步。距离天黑还有好一阵子，不如钻到草丛里睡一觉。

夜色降临，非洲大草原这个舞台到了更换主角的时间。群居食草动物们紧紧贴在一起，因为视线不佳稍有风吹草动便会引起一片喧闹。冷血动物们纷纷爬出洞穴，能听见蜥蜴、蛇等动物腹部摩擦砂砾的声音。银时密切地注意着周围的情况，大地微微颤动着，不远处有象群经过，空气中有雄狮的体臭，他必须需要尽快离开这个地方。

妈妈说大象的哀嚎是因为有伙伴死去了。  
土方爬到树接近顶端的地方，伸长脖子向远处望去。至少有10头大象向东走去，他们是这篇草原的主宰，就算是狮王也不会轻易去骚扰他们。今晚，地面上有大型肉食动物在附近，他要打起精神来。全身黑色的皮毛在夜里占尽优势，只要他一动不动几乎没有谁能发现他。

土方找了一个舒服的姿势趴好，夜晚不适合捕捉体型太大的礼物，运气好的话可以抓到兔子。犀利的双眼即便是黑夜里亦如白昼，他注意到不远处有一只体型较大的猫科动物在移动，那轻轻晃动着的尾巴尖是白色的，而上面的黑色斑点土方绝不会认错。

是豹子。  
土方眯起眼睛，只一眨眼的功夫，对方已经不见踪影。他四处张望着，微风吹过树冠叶子沙沙作响。忽然，树干晃动起来。土方向下望去，不由惊呆了——

“哟，我要上来了哦。”  
站在树下的白毛花豹正是银时， 说话间他已经窜上来了，强有力的前爪牢牢抱住树干，只几秒他就已经站在了土方身边。

“白天，是你跟踪我吧？”  
“你黑乎乎一团站在太阳底下那么明显，根本不用跟踪吧！”银时干脆就近趴下前爪自然下垂。  
“喂！我还没允许你上来吧！”  
土方不快地低吼着，抬起前爪去拍打银时的脑袋。  
“这本来就是我的地盘。哎呀——！”银时被爪子拍得有些疼了，马上张开大嘴去咬。

很快，战场就从树上转移到地面。银时觉得他一本正经且心事重重的样子格外有趣，打闹起来当然不会动真格，但是土方下手蛮重，不一会儿银时就被推倒在地上。花豹四脚朝上，土方的前爪摁在他的胸口。

“你干嘛跟着我？”  
“你先让开好吧！真是的，怎么那么容易发火！”银时望着那双亮晶晶的眼睛，情不自禁用鼻子去蹭他的，谁知土方喉咙里竟发出一声舒服的呼噜声，他接着说，“我还以为你走了。”

“过两天我自然会走，喂……你别舔我！”土方刚说话，银时抱住他的脑袋，在土方脸上胡乱地舔着。他别别扭扭地让到一边，背对着银时坐着。“所以，在这之前你先忍耐一下吧！”

“我说，你要去哪里啊？”银时抖了抖身体，转到土方旁，尾巴有一下没一下地扫过他的脊背，“看样子你也不像是这附近的豹，小心被狮子吃掉哦！”  
“我要去搞清楚一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“就是……为什么我的皮毛是黑色的？还有我的眼睛为什么是蓝色的。”土方有些不好意思地看了看银时。当他昂起头望向星空的时候，身体优美的线条尽显无遗：“草原的南部有一头50岁的大象，有人告诉我她知道这里所有的事。”

“要去找大象啊……”银时也跟着望向天空中的星斗，淡淡地笑着说：“你不会因为这无聊的理由离家出走，然后准备只身去南部吧？”

“无聊？”土方冷笑了一声，“如果你一生下来就被当做怪物，就不会这样想了。”  
银时确实不能理解，白化病是一岁左右得上的，他已经接受了毛色逐渐变浅的事实。  
漆黑的夜幕上满天星斗已经悄悄转换了位置，秋天很快就要来了。

“我父母都是普通的花豹，还有两个哥哥，他们都是很正常的毛色，只有我是这奇怪的颜色。我妈妈，很少和我亲昵。姐姐也不怎么理我。”土方喉咙里发出一声低沉的吼叫，透着悲伤和孤独。

“关于你毛色花纹的问题，说不定我有办法——嘘！”银时话说到一半，左耳转动一下，他听到了讨厌的邻居的脚步声。他突然将土方压在身下，极小声说道：“别动！狮子朝这边来了！”

“你干什——！”土方的脑袋被银时压着，花豹胸口的细软绒毛弄得他鼻子很痒，想将他推开，但是看到银时高度警戒的样子，赤色的瞳孔睁得老大，死死地盯着草丛深处。  
“别动！他们可没见过你这样的豹，搞不好会吃了你！”

那沉闷的咆哮声的确是狮子没错，可是银时的反应未免太过了吧！即便是狮群也不会贸然袭击花豹，速度和灵活性来说他们是比不上豹类的。银时的心脏跳得很快，尾巴左右摆动着，雄豹身上那种特殊气味弄得土方有些头晕脑胀。

“你刚才说有办法解决我没有花纹的问题，到底是什么办法？”土方迫不及待地问道。  
“你妈妈在你小时候肯定很少给你舔毛吧？”  
“.......”  
“我们身上的花纹都是母亲给舔出来的，看样子你妈妈发现你是黑色的，就不想管你了。”银时一本真经地说着，然后在他额头上重重地舔了一下。

“呃！滚开！”土方被说中了心事，颇为尴尬地从他的怀里钻出来，竖起耳朵听着周围的动静，狮群已经从这一带通过了。“你是胡说八道的吧！”

我才没胡说。要是不相信，我可以帮你舔。“  
银时灰白的毛色在月光下显得格外美丽，他眯着双眼望着土方，似乎在等他回答。  
“笨、笨蛋！谁会随便让人舔毛啊！”土方从银时身边挪开了点，尾巴不自然地摇晃着。

啊！好可爱！  
银时的瞳孔张大了些，心里突然欢喜起来。他走到土方的面前，微凉的粉色鼻尖轻轻地碰了碰土方的鼻梁，煞有介事地说：“土方，我帮你舔三天毛，要是一点花纹都没有出来，我任凭你处置，怎么样？”

如果真是这个原因，自己也不必长途跋涉跑到几百公里外的南部草原去了。如果这家伙骗我......骗我也得不到好处啊，给人家舔毛这种事能有什么好处？银时也真够奇怪的，不像是个脾气暴躁的食肉动物，今天也不急着驱逐我了。  
那么......就相信他一次吧！

“就三天，如果没有出现花纹，我可能会咬死你哦！”土方烟蓝色的眼睛微微上扬，喉骨后方传出的低沉声响透出明显的警告声。

“哇呜！还想咬死我？”银时轻笑了一声，将脑袋靠在他的身侧，小声嘀咕着：“办得到的话就试试看！”

“你说什么？”  
“我说等下就开始帮你舔。”银时关注着草丛中动静，随时追捕追击夜间行动的小动物。

夜渐渐深了。  
土方不会没有目的地消耗体力，没事的时候倚在树枝上休息寻找猎物，也渐渐习惯了银时在他身边转来转去，时而钻进灌木里，时而靠在土方的身上打盹，简直像在游戏。不能不说，草原的寒冷的夜里，两个人依偎在一起真的很暖和。

后半夜，银时搂着土方尾巴睡着了，那圆圆的脑袋压在后腰，土方根本没办法移动半分。他偷偷看着睡着后的银时，下颚白色的皮毛和轻轻抖动的耳朵，粉色的舌尖微露出，就像猫一般慵懒——银时其实是一只很好看的豹呢！  
“你小时候就很可爱吧！所以你妈妈才帮你舔出花纹的吧！”他自言自语道。

“再说我可爱咬你哦！”银时睁开一只眼睛，将土方的尾巴含在嘴里。“明天就帮你舔，放心，一定会有花纹啦！”

“混蛋别含着我尾巴睡觉！”发现他醒着，土方有些不好意思了，提高音量抗议道。敏感的尾巴尖端被银时咬着，他嘴里的热气一股股地喷在那里，感觉真是够奇怪的。

“吵死了，快睡吧！” 银时含含糊糊地嘟囔着，继续睡去。


	3. 第三节  野合

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“可、可以了没有？啊......”  
“再等一会儿！”  
“肚子上......不用舔！”  
“你躺好不要乱动！”

土方此刻正处在豹生最难堪的阶段。四脚朝天，爪子蜷缩着，只能缩着脖子才能看到银时。今天是银时为他舔毛的第二天，那只花豹正专心致志地忙活着，那长满软刺的舌苔梳理着毛发，起初还觉得蛮舒服。但是后来银时力道越来越大，舌头压住皮肤顺着毛发根部向上舔，滚烫的鼻息直接接触到土方的身体，渐渐躁动的感觉实在不妙。

更可怕的是，那家伙动作越发放肆了，竟将他翻过来，开始舔他敏感的腹部。  
“喂！你舔哪里啊？！”  
银时的舌头忽然掠过土方的睾丸，吓得他一咕噜翻身起来惊慌失措地瞪着银时。 

“屁股上也要舔一下，已经有花纹就要露出来了哦。你耐心点，再等一下就可以了！”  
银时的眼睛今天看起来格外红，表情也比平时严肃。听到他的训斥，土方只得垂下头，干脆趴在地上，任由他在自己身上到处舔着。

银时一边舔一边注意着土方的反应，越舔他就越觉得他可爱到不行。被好好整理过的皮毛，越发黑亮润泽。大概是被舔得很舒服，那双蓝眼睛也湿漉漉得好看极了。所谓的能舔出花纹当然是骗他的，但是见土方信以为真了，舔毛的第一天，银时就产生了别的想法。

性欲， 那种他以为对雄性永远不可能会有的想法，现在在他心中澎湃着。接下来，他将要尝试那种被动物界称之为“邪恶”的交配。在这之前，他一定要让土方也发情才行。

“呼......呼.....银时，别舔了！”  
银时没有理他，继续在后面舔弄着，动作轻柔且淫猥，那小小的空洞微微颤动着，他便开始用舌尖挑动涨大的双丸。土方的耳朵下垂，眼睛眯缝着，喉咙里的低吼声越发焦虑。

“嘿嘿，你的那个，露出来了！”银时趴在他的背上，贴着耳背和颈部，小声呢喃着，用自己的下体轻轻地碰这土方的身体。

“喂！你干什么......好痒！”土方难为情地扭过脑袋，充血的阴茎磨蹭着松软的草皮，臀部肌肉颤动着，尾巴上的毛顿时炸立起来。而银时滚烫的腹部正贴在脊背上，能感觉到他的体温很高。

“我要——干你！”  
银时突然将生殖器插入了土方的后穴，一边缓慢用力，一边用牙齿轻轻咬着他的颈部，鼻子在他耳后摩挲着。  
“啊！你—混蛋！哈……！”  
银时粗重炙热的呼吸，和温柔的爱抚令土方浑身无力。身体情况很紧急，却怎么也没想到他竟然会插入进去。撕裂般地疼痛混杂着快感，从被侵犯的地方蔓延开来。

花豹见他不再挣扎，将他的屁股尽量压低，一开始抽动便被强烈的性快感弄得头脑发晕，整个身体压在土方身上磨蹭。不多时，土方的阴茎随着银时的动作在下面摩擦得受不了，伴随着他射精银时被夹得生疼，也跟着射出来。

土方趴在地上，大口地喘着气，连骂银时的劲儿都没有。而银时不敢造次，从他身体里退出来，便温存地舔着他的额头，勾起尾巴和土方的缠在一起。

持续的发情令两只公豹难舍难分地交缠在一起，土方被银时搞得心痒难耐，断断续续地呻吟声随之溢出，后穴有些疼，但是随着花豹的温存好像也不算什么了。就这样，禁忌的交欢进行了好几次，草地上到处是他们的喷射出来的精液。

“土方，你还好吧？” 激情结束后，银时抬起前爪用肉垫为黑豹按摩着脊背，有点担心地问。

“妈的……你让我插一次试试就知道了。”土方恨恨地骂着。  
“可以，只要你愿意。”银时笑了笑，继续在他脑袋上舔着。

“滚开！那个花纹的事……你是骗我的吧？”土方突然按住他的头，大概是因为刚才太激动，银时的眼睛看起来更加红了，闪着骇人的光。

银时缩了下脖子，因为土方那巨大的爪子极有可能会露出匕首一样的指甲，他只好趴在地上并低着脑袋，好半天才说了句：“是，骗你的……”

“你这家伙……！你走吧！”土方在刚才做爱的时候就已经知道了，考虑再三还是决定下逐客令。“我休息一下，能走的时候，我会离开这里。”

“你什么意思？刚才我看你也蛮爽的——”  
“两码事！我们豹类是个孤独的种群，就算是一公一母都没有在一起的，更何况是两只公豹。”土方低声说着，蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝怒气，“你赶快走吧！要不然我真的会咬死你哦！”

这家伙脑子里都在想什么啊？！  
银时怔怔地看着他，黑豹的样子真不像是开玩笑。但是……  
“你又干什么！放下我！”突然被银时驼在背上，土方惊慌地嚷起来。

“你后面出血了，把你留在那里会被狮子吃了的。我把你送上树，然后、就走！”银时简直拼尽全力才把土方带到了树下。黑豹后肢还没有恢复力气，花豹就一点点把他顶了上去。

“过几天我再来找你。”  
“……”

土方极小声说了句“谢谢”，但是银时应该没有听到。他看着花豹钻进草丛里，身白灰的皮毛上黑色斑点和枯掉的植物融为一体，唯有那尾巴尖上不停晃动的白色绒毛非常显眼。

银时身形健壮有力，白化病也不一定会遗传，想找雌性豹子生小豹并不是难事吧！竟然会和我做那种事，脑子不正常了吧！

说不清为什么，就是没办法彻底讨厌他。刚才的事虽然违背常理，但是银时自始至终也没做过伤害自己的事。

搞不好，不正常的是我……  
因为缺乏经验，同性强行交合让土方的后面受创不小。他疲累不堪地阖上了眼睛，心里揣度着：看样子几天都动不了了……

然而，从那天开始一连三天，土方醒来，树上总会挂着食物——不用说，肯定是银时送过来的。兔子，蛇，还有一只小羊腿。土方一边享用食物，一边朝远处眺望着，但是并没有看到银时的身影。

做这些事，是代表着道歉吗？但是，那种自说自话的家伙会道歉吗？土方想要在出发前往南部前，再和银时谈一下。

可是银时，到底在哪儿啊！


	4. 第四节  同行

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

为了追踪一只受伤的羚羊，银时走到了领地的边缘地带。和土方分开一星期了，他去那棵树找过土方，但是他已经不在哪里了，很有可能是已经离开了。银时不禁有些沮丧。可是，还有更严峻的事实摆在眼前，就是饥饿。这是最后一批迁徙的动物们，他必须要抓住这个机会。

那是一只受伤的母羚羊，它的前蹄受伤不会跑的太快。最关键的是找到一击致命的位置出手。银时舔了舔嘴唇，他已经知道该怎么做了。  
闪电一般的速度扑上去，羚羊虽然跑不动他的角和蹄子对豹来说同样致命。银时死死地咬住猎物，大约过了两分钟，一切趋于平静。但是他得快点回到安全的地方去。

走了不到100米，银时发现自己被跟踪了。在身后不到20米的地方，有凌乱的脚步声，不知道是鬣狗还是豺。他烦躁地摇着尾巴，向四周望去除了有几个小山坡，没有可以栖身的树木。如果不能及时躲开，不光是嘴里的猎物要被夺走，自己也有可能变成他们的盘中餐。

真是讨厌啊！  
银时看到前面有个地洞，大概是野兔还是土坡鼠挖的临时入口。他想要把猎物先藏起来，好像有点来不及了。

看样子要吃饱肚子要恶战一场了。  
银时猫着腰，将身子尽量压低，做好了攻击的准备。

==============================

土方并没有离开这里。几十平方公里的地方要遇见同类并不是件容易的事。他小心翼翼地在这一带行动着，和银时说的一样，这里的掠食动物并不待见他这样的异端。一身漆黑的毛发、蓝色的眼睛连食草动物都为之侧目，在背地里议论纷纷。

其实他想找到银时，然后道别。两只不同于同类的豹子，能有机会见面是多么不容易，更何况还做了那种事。不管怎么说，得先找到银时。  
今天的天气很好，土方信步走了很远，路途上还抓到一只美椋鸟。中午的太阳正好，有一片土堆周围没有草皮也没有遮蔽物。那里很少有动物光顾，却是个打盹的好地方。土方趴在那里，享受着日光浴，眼睛微微眯缝着，倾听着风声。  
嗷嗷呜.......

远处传来一阵叫声，土方立刻翻身站了起来。那带着警告、威胁的叫声，是豺发动攻击前的预告。他对豺抢夺食物的行为不以为然，引起他注意的是风中似乎有豹的低吼声。

是银时。  
瞪大的眼睛望着远处，土方的心跳加快，尾巴左右摆动着。要在杂草中看到白化的花豹很难，但是土方却有办法找到他。  
那家伙.......一旦准备打架，就会不停地甩尾巴，尾巴尖上那撮白毛——  
哼！化成灰我都认得！  
土方纵身向下一跃，跳出四五米远，他强健的肌腱将身子舒展开，草丛灌木中穿行也能如履平地。

================================  
“今天运气不太好啊！有.......四只豺吗？”银时锐利的双眼已经看到了慢慢靠近的强盗。  
三米，两米......  
银时后腿蹬着地面，前爪微微伸展，尖利的爪子扣住地面，他露出獠牙低吼着给他们以同样的警告。他那双橙色的瞳孔，紧张起来会变成赤红色，很多动物都被他吓走过，豺也有所畏惧，但是那羚羊肉让他们疯狂。

正当领头的两只豺扑过来的时候，草丛里窜出一个黑影，一头撞在了豺的肚子上，豺痛苦地叫唤了几声好容易才从地上翻起来。银时也被吓了一跳，再回过神来的时候，形势已经发生了逆转。

“呵呵，你又来和我抢食物吗？”银时瞥了一眼站在身边的土方，半开玩笑地问道。  
“食物？我看才差点成为食物吧！”土方边说着向前走了几步，凶狠地瞪着企图再次攻击的豺，那些豺没见过黑色的豹，加上他低声的咆哮声，他们不敢轻举妄动，连连向后退。银时和他站成一排，一副无论如何都不会交出食物的架势。

呜呜！  
三只豺佯攻了几下，没有占到便宜，险些被银时摁住，仓皇之下四散而去。  
刚才还热闹的草丛里，现在只剩下银时和土方了。

“土方，你是专门跑来救我的吗？”  
“我碰巧路过而已！”  
“真是个不坦率的家伙！不管怎么说，谢谢你！”  
“咳咳，我总不能眼睁睁看着同类被咬死吧！”土方有些不好意思地低下头，正好碰到银时凑过来的脑袋，两只豹子相互蹭了蹭额头。  
“啊，我要是被要咬死了，你就是这片草原的主人了！”银时故意顺着他的话说，轻轻摇动着的尾巴有一下没一下地拍打着土方的身体。  
“我才没兴趣！那个.......我要准备离开这儿了。跟你道个别。”说到这里，他喉咙里传来呼噜声，趴在地上眯起了眼睛。

离开这儿？  
银时望着他，浑身都的皮毛上都泛着汗珠，现在正大张着嘴吐着舌头为狂跳的心脏降温。这家伙不知道跑了多远，专门跑过来为我解围，还说什么跟我道别？他其实是害羞了吧！

“我说土方，你还真的相信那头50岁的大象能给你解释清楚吗？再说解释清楚又能怎么样？有花纹真的那么重要吗？”

“我就是想知道为什么会这样。”  
“我觉得你现在这样就很好。纯黑的毛色不知道有多难得，还有你的眼睛，我就没见过蓝眼睛的动物，真的很好看啊！”

“........好看吗？”土方有些迟疑地看着他。  
“当然了。但是呢，如果你一定要去南方的森林，我跟你一起去吧！”银时站了起来，舔了舔身上的毛，“我顺便也问问，还要多久才能变成纯白的。”

“哈？你想变成纯白吗？”  
“那有什么办法？！现在正在慢慢褪色，还不如变成纯白的呢！”  
土方围着他转了一圈，考虑了一下说道：“既然这样，就一起去吧！免得你一个人在这里被鬣狗咬死。”

“哼！不可能！下次我要捕一头野牛给你看看！”银时昂起下巴不屑地说着，土方黑而柔软的尾巴从银时的鼻子上掠过，他条件反射般地一口咬住。

“混蛋！放开我的尾巴！”  
“不放！哎呀，让我和你一起去南方吧！”  
“啊~啊~，我知道了！你快放开我的尾巴！”

银时轻笑了一声，猛地扑了上去趴在土方的背上，在那湿漉漉的脖颈处亲昵地咬着，土方的身子向一侧倒在地上，将爪子小心收好，肉垫拍打在银时的脸上。两只豹子又打闹成一团，大张着嘴巴轻咬着对方，他们当然不会伤害彼此，尾巴、耳朵甚至肉垫都变成彼此的玩具。

看看彼此异常的毛色和瞳孔，土方忽然觉得无所谓了。异常就异常吧！异常也代表着彼此是特别的存在啊！  
土方低头一看，银时今天又咬着他尾巴尖睡觉了。他眯起眼睛，花豹的尾巴正从他鼻子扫来扫去，一张嘴正咬住那一团白色绒毛。

时而是温柔可爱的大猫，时而是凶狠灵敏的野兽，这才是豹这种生物迷人的地方啊！——只有遇到心仪的对象，才会将这天性显露出来。


	5. 托儿所篇

设定：花豹银X黑豹土

在前往南部草原的路上，花豹坂田银时心里憋着一件事，很想问问同行的黑豹土方，却一直没有找到合适的时机。因为这件事过去久远，他的记忆也很模糊了，贸然说出来搞不好会被狠揍。  
今天天他们走了太多的路，沿途都没有找到可以栖身的地方，直到天黑才找到一颗大树。银时也累坏了，决定先睡醒再说。

两只豹子围着树转了两圈，银时昂着头嘟囔着：“这棵树长得真够高的......土方，你可小心点别掉下来！”

“要小心的是你吧！”黑豹白了他一眼，最近银时晚上睡觉总是咬他的尾巴，做噩梦时会把土方咬疼，已经被土方从树上被踹下来两次了。他向后退了几步，压低前半身做好了起跳的准备，他催促道：“做好标记，就快点上去吧！”

“喂！你悠着点啊！”  
一道黑影从银时的头顶掠过，把他吓了一跳，脊背上的毛都炸开了。再看土方，他已经窜到三米高的位置，锋利的爪子紧紧抱住树干，尾巴轻轻摇动，两三下就钻进了树冠深处。  
紧接着，茂密的树叶里传来一阵骚动。被土方吓到的是十几只大大小小的鸟，惊慌失措地飞走了。

“银时，有不少鸟蛋，上来吃点吧！”  
“运气不错啊！等等我！”  
银时顿时来了精神，抖了抖粘在身上的杂草种子，冲着上面低吼了一声，也跟着跳上树。  
鸟蛋对大型肉食动物来说，只能算是蛋白质的代餐。在长途跋涉的旅途中，没能抓到猎物，能吃到鸟蛋已经算是不错的补给了。这天夜里，银时很早就睡了，他隐隐感觉到土方的尾巴拍打着自己的脑袋，无意识地用前爪将尾巴搂在怀里。  
迷迷糊糊中，他好像梦见了以前的事。

=======================================

“哇，那个是什么啊！”  
“像黑炭一样，好丑！”  
“哥哥，我害怕。”

“唉，吵死了......."银时打了个哈欠，睁开惺忪的眼睛。他正在睡午觉，却被一阵喧闹声吵醒。有些小豹子的叫声，像鸟鸣一样尖利，十分刺耳。这里是豹子的托儿所。初夏是生育的季节，母豹们为了更方便捕猎，就将孩子们集中在一起较为安全的地方，轮班守护。银时是和哥哥被寄放在这里的，他早上就听说今天会有新人，所以也跟着挤进去看个究竟。 

哇，真好看.......  
银时情不自禁地发出一声惊叹。那是一只大约三个月大的豹子，全身覆着漆黑的皮毛，只有眼睛是深蓝色，时不时伸出粉色的舌尖舔着嘴唇，被妈妈送来的时候就是一副严阵以待的样子，他端坐在那里，面对围观的小伙伴们的议论，脸上一副不屑的表情。别的孩子都很排斥这只黑豹，但是银时却觉得很新奇。

“黑炭，你叫什么呀？”银时走上前坐在了他的对面，歪着脑袋问道。  
“谁叫黑炭？我的名字是土方十四郎。”小黑豹瞟了他一眼，朝别的地方望去。  
“你是家里第十四个孩子吗？”  
土方没有理会他这个无聊的问题，反问道：“你不害怕我吗？”  
“那你看着我，会不会害怕？”银时故意睁大眼睛，慢慢地凑近土方。

妈呀！这家伙的眼睛竟然是红色的！  
土方猛地向后缩回下巴，那双赤红色的眼睛里像有火焰在燃烧，不一会儿他感觉像被催眠了般动弹不得。直到对方冰凉的鼻尖碰到他的嘴，土方条件反射般向后仰了过去，失去平衡后圆滚滚的身子转了几圈才停下来。  
“哈哈哈，害怕啦！喂，你干什么去！”  
银时得意地叫了起来，本想在去奚落几句，土方却跑走了。那一团黑影在众多孩子中间格外显眼，他连忙追了上去。  
“我要告诉老师，你生病了！”土方一边跑一边惊慌地嚷着。

银时见状加快脚步用脑袋撞向他的肚子，两个小家伙抱在一起滚到了草丛里。银时用前爪按住黑豹的脖子，连珠炮地吼着：“我没生病！我天生的！你才有病！”  
大概是从出生就一直生活在别人异样的眼神中，土方最讨厌别人说他的毛色问题。一气之下竟和那只花豹扭打起来，毫无章法地在他头上乱咬着。

“哎呀！好了，好了！不打了！”  
土方正趴在银时的背上，咬着他的耳朵，喉咙里发出呜呜地低吼声，前爪拍打着银时的脑袋。不一会儿，他的头都被拍得晕乎乎的，连耳朵都快被扯掉了，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

见他求饶了，土方这才放开他。经过一番折腾，黑色绒毛有些湿漉漉的，在太阳底下泛着油亮的光泽，不停地吐着舌头散热。他这才注意到这只豹子的毛色也不太一样。  
“我告诉你......我也是天生的。”

“这又不重要，是那边的家伙们有些看不惯嘛！”花豹头上的毛被汗水和他的口水弄湿了，黏糊糊得很难受。他从地上站起来，抖了抖身上的土，意味深长地说：“你要小心一点哦！”  
“我才不在乎呢！”  
土方朝那边孩子们玩耍的方向看了一眼，不屑地冷哼了一声，转身向托儿所院子中央走去，在大树底下就地躺下了。土方知道他们是怎么想的，在家的时候姐姐们也不喜欢和他玩。  
  
呼......呼......没错！我早就习惯一个人玩了。  
迷迷糊糊地好像看到那只灰白的小豹子朝这边走来，但土方已经困得眼睛都睁不开了，干脆就这样睡了。

“哇哇！你干什么啊！”  
土方睡得正香，隐隐感觉到有人在舔他。起初以为是妈妈来接他了，舍不得睁开眼睛，轻轻摇摆着还不太灵活的尾巴，惬意地享受起来。忽然，尾巴被人按住了，尖端传来一阵刺痒。他一骨碌从地上翻身向后弹出好几步，全身的毛都炸开了，一双大眼睛瞪得溜圆，生气地看着银时。

“嘿嘿！我给你舔毛，以后你就跟着我混吧！”还没有摆脱婴儿肥的土方绒毛炸立着，在银时看来简直像一只毛球，他忍不住想笑，只要用爪子挠了挠下巴做掩饰。

“谁要跟你混！你、你怎么搞得那么脏啊？”土方发现他身上沾了许多杂草和砂砾，耳朵不停地抖着，连鼻子上也湿漉漉。  
“是吗？不跟我混，那我怎么样都不关你的事！”花豹情绪忽然低落起来，摇摇晃晃地朝水池走去。  
这小子，怎么了？土方一头雾水地看着他离开，不知道说什么好。

一连两天，都没有人来找土方玩。大家好像也在观察他，毕竟外形和别人不一样，没有一拥而上欺负他就已经是万幸了。正在无聊的时候，土方看到五六米以外有一只很大的黄蜻蜓，便蹑手蹑脚地跟上去了。

捕捉蝴蝶、蜻蜓甚至鸟类，是所有猫科动物小时候最喜欢的活动。豹子矫健灵敏的身手，便是那时锻炼出来的。土方的毛色无法依靠草丛伪装，只能比别人更加小心。那将爪子从肉垫中伸出来，牢牢地抓住地面，后腿用力蹬地纵身向上跳，前爪猛地合拢想将蜻蜓抓住，可惜那家伙感觉到了风的震动，马上飞了起来，落到两米外的杂草上。虽然扑了空，但是土方并不失望，马上为下一次扑杀起了做准备。忽然，他的左耳动了动，听到了幼豹“嗷嗷”的叫声。  
他们在打架吗？  
黑豹来不及多想，撒腿往回跑去。

“我们教训一个新来的怪物，谁叫你多管闲事！”一只较大的花豹走上前，他额头上有块很大的黑色斑点十分醒目。  
“除非他乖乖听话！”跟在他身边的小豹们也附和道。  
“我觉得让他滚才对吧！一副有病的样子！”

被他们围在中间的是那只毛色泛白的花豹，他昂着头喉咙里发出一阵阵粗重的呼噜声，完全不把他们放在眼里。起初并不想理会，后来被聒噪得心烦意乱，大声吼叫着： “啊啊啊！烦死了！只是长得不一样就叫人家怪物。我看你们才是怪物！”

“我们要揍他被你阻拦了，现在再打一架怎么样？”大花豹走上前，狠狠地瞪着银时，“如果你打赢了，我就不再为难他。不然就让他滚蛋！”边说着，右前爪朝银时的脑袋上拍过去。

银时见势不妙连忙躲闪，想要逃走却被四五只小豹子围追堵截。他倒是一副天不怕地不怕的样子，脊背高高弓起，瞪着赤红的眼睛大张着嘴呜呜地叫着，狰狞的表情和成年豹子有一比：“我看你们谁敢打我！”

难怪昨天他身上搞得那么脏.......原来是被揍了啊！  
躲在草丛里的黑豹这才明白过来，不过这个花豹真奇怪，为什么要维护我呢？眼看他被围攻，土方实在看不下去了，以极快的速度蹿了过去，用脑袋将其中一个家伙顶开。和银时紧贴着身子首尾相对，和那些家伙对峙。

“哟，你出来干什么？连站都站不稳，别凑热闹了！”银时漫不经心地调侃着，土方的侧腹和他紧贴着，两人强有力的心跳声混在一起，体温高得吓人，这都是准备战斗的本能反应。  
“我的事能自己解决！哈——嚏！”银时的尾巴扫过他的鼻子，土方打了个大喷嚏。  
“黑炭也滚出来了啊！给我一块儿揍！”大花豹有些不耐烦了。

听到命令后大家一拥而上，可能觉得土方没什么战斗力，于是首先扑向银时。银时龇着牙胡乱挥动着爪子，拍在进攻者的头上、肚子上，最后不堪重负被三个体格相当的小豹压倒在地上，银时的后腿奋力一蹬，其中一个疼得嗷嗷直叫，立刻退到一边。

来纠缠土方的是一只与他年纪相仿的花豹，而作为老大的家伙就坐在一旁观望着。让大家没想到的是，土方虽然年纪小，身体又是肉乎乎不擅长打架的体型，可是他却有股狠劲儿，并且四肢惊人的灵活。土方没费多少工夫就将对手制服了，然后出其不意地朝那只大花豹扑了过去，咬住对方下巴左侧的软肉。  
对方果然被吓了一跳，发现被咬疼了后用力将土方将地上摔打，谁知这个倔强的家伙抱住他的脖子无论如何都不撒爪。很快土方就被他摇晃得头晕眼花，但是心里却很清楚一旦松口自己就可能被摔死。

“呦呵，有两下子嘛！”  
银时看到那边的情况，比他预想的好很多。土方那双蓝眼睛里透着一股杀气，他长大以后一定是个优秀的猎手。银时刚刚花了不少功夫才从那几个家伙的缠斗中挣脱出来，左后腿有些疼，但是没有出血。其实他心里清楚，毕竟是小孩子打架，不会下狠手弄伤同类，不然负责看护的成年豹子早就过来了。  
“混蛋！快点松开啊！”大花豹已经被弄得有些烦了，他瞪着吊在自己脖子上的黑豹低吼着：“你的伙伴没事了，快点松开！” 

“他才不是我伙伴呢！”  
土方的体力也快耗尽了，跳到地上时候腿直发软。他喘着粗气打量着银时，见他并没有受伤便摇摇晃晃地朝草丛里走去了，太阳已经快要落山了，在妈妈来接他之前他必须要睡一会儿恢复体力。

“他不承认是你伙伴哦！”看着土方慢慢消失的背影，花豹打趣道。  
“老哥才是，你太小看他了！”银时瘫在地上，一副他精疲力尽的模样。  
“为什么要维护他？”  
“谁知道呢......”银时随口应道，一只苍蝇落在鼻子上他也懒得管了，其实他真正想说的是：可能我们都是怪物吧！

==========================================

第二天清晨，各位豹妈妈又把孩子们送到托儿所来了。银时本以为能看到土方的妈妈，正好确认一下这全身黑色皮毛是不是遗传，可惜土方比他来的还早。一般来说，成年豹子早上基本都在睡觉，可是幼豹却很精神。

今天的银时没有和他们混在一起嬉闹，而是坐在阴凉处休息。夏天太热，他也越发懒散了。而土方也是最先发现银时异常的人，跑过去坐在他的面前，表情严肃地盯着银时。  
“你要干嘛？”见他过来， 银时干脆躺在了地上。  
“你怎么了？”

明明是关心人的话，可是这家伙的脸可真臭.......  
银时皱着眉头眼睛眯成一条线，痛苦地呻吟着：“好疼啊.....好疼！.可能是昨天被他们咬伤了！”  
“哪里疼？” 土方连忙凑近过去，在他头上、腹部到处查看着。  
“这里。好疼！”银时的左后腿微微抬了一下，立刻“嗷呜”地叫出声。

土方曾经听长颈鹿说过，幼豹的成活率只有50%。见银时那么难受，他也慌了神。想到昨天银时帮他挨过揍，心里还是有些过意不去的。 

“咦？你、你在干什么？”见他竟然开始舔自己的后腿，银时目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“我姐姐说，如果受伤了，舔一下会好的。”土方头都没抬，仔细地帮他舔着。

看他认真的样子，银时心里是很得意的，他放松精神享受着，土方长满倒钩的舌头像一把梳子，可以捋去草籽灰尘，还有讨厌的小虫子。不自觉地，喉骨深处竟传出舒服的呼噜声。

“啊！”  
忽然，睾丸被重重舔了一下。那感觉怪极了，银时着实被吓了一跳，下意识地一脚蹬在土方的脑袋上。而稀里糊涂地被踢了的土方，在整个身子向后仰过去的瞬间咬住了银时的尾巴。

妈的，好疼！  
银时翻身坐起来，发现土方正一脸懵逼地瞪着他。钴蓝的眼睛十分清澈，可能被踢得头有些晕，时不时晃动脑袋的样子十分可爱。银时也学他拼命睁大眼睛，两个人竟怒目圆睁地互瞪了好几分钟。 

“哎呀！没想到你这个黑炭还很色啊，你刚才舔哪儿——！“银时决定先发制人，故意提高音量。

“没有！刚才是意外！”土方忙不迭地打断他解释着，随后不好意思地侧身趴在地上，马上转移话题：“你说腿受伤了，是骗人的吧！”

“那个啊……开个玩笑嘛！我昨天还给你舔毛了呢！”

“我妈妈说不能让别人随便舔毛。”土方一本正经地说。（注：猫科动物是地位高的给地位低的舔毛）当他看到银时的尾巴毛全部炸开了，像一支枯黄的芦苇迎风战栗着，又担心地问道：“喂，你的尾巴......没事吧！”

“这不是废话吗？疼得要命了！”  
银时啧了一声，他已经看到了尾巴尖端上那一撮颜色较深的黑灰色毛被土方扯掉了，忍不住自嘲道：“这下可好了，唯一一点儿黑毛都没有了！”

土方眨巴着眼睛，又往他那边靠近了些：“话说为什么你的毛色是这样的？也是天生的吗？”  
“我哥哥说我本来不这样的，越长大毛色就越浅了。”银时忽然故作神秘地压低声音说：“我知道南部草原上住着一群大象，他们的首领知道原因，说不定会有治疗的方法哦。”

“胡说八道。”土方觉得他说的话匪夷所思，将头转向另一边。  
“你不想知道为什么吗？” 银时诡异地笑了笑。  
“......”土方的尾巴轻轻摇摆着，引得银时用爪子来回移动想要按住。他沉默着看着银时，一方面觉得他是个乐于助人的家伙，一方面又觉得他油腔滑调不值得相信。

“等我长大了，要到南部草原去看看。”银时兴奋地说着，鼻子轻轻地在土方的下颚蹭着。“你呢！要一起去吗？”  
“我考虑一下！”土方模棱两可地说着：“如果长大以后，我们还能再见面的话......”  
“那就这么说定了哦！哈哈哈哈”  
“混蛋！你别咬我尾巴啊！”  
..........

“混蛋！你别咬我尾巴啊！”  
正沉浸在梦中的欢闹中，银时恍惚听见土方的怒骂，就像是来自天边由远及近。紧接着，屁股上被很踹了一脚，趴在枝干上的身体失去平衡差一点从树上掉下去，后腿凌空的感觉顿时将他从梦中惊醒，他拼命抓住树干折腾了好一阵才重新在坐好。

“好险！好险！你要杀了我吗？”他发现土方正狠狠地瞪着自己，一脸无辜地缩起下巴，耳朵向后耷拉着打了个哈欠。  
“都不知道你都梦到了什么，把我尾巴上弄得都是口水.......”土方抱怨着，跳到到距离银时两米远的地方睡觉去了。

我梦见了.......  
银时望着远处，一双赤瞳在黑暗中更显得炯炯有神。此刻他终于想起来了，大部分花豹的尾巴尖都是黑色，为什么他的尾巴尖端却是一撮白。孩童时期的记忆非常模糊了，隐约记得小黑豹在托儿所没多久就被母亲带走了。银时本想找机会问一问土方，没想到梦境中全都想起来了，和自己一起玩闹的黑豹原来就是他啊！

呵！会这么巧吗？不会吧？！  
黑豹非常稀少，就那么巧也说不定.......  
不对啊，为什么他明明记得去南部草原的事，却没认出我来呢？  
那家伙，在托儿所好像没问过我叫什么名字.......  
诶——？！是这样吗？

仔细地回想他们相遇后的发生的事，银时的心情愈发激动起来，尾巴也开始不停地摇摆着，不时地发出一阵阵低吼声。他思绪飘忽不定的时候，本能的警觉到自己正被什么人盯着看。

身后繁密的树枝中，土方一身漆黑的皮毛隐藏得极好。透过摇曳的树叶，银时还是发现那双明亮的蓝色眼睛，温柔地注视着自己，对方呼吸声压得很低，仿佛不想打扰银时的遐想。

也许土方早就发现了，只是没说出来。  
也许土方早已忘记了，但是那不重要。  
银时不准备再问了，要让那家伙想起儿时舔过他蛋蛋的糗事，搞不好真的会被踹到树底下去。他伸了个懒腰，然后脚步轻快地朝土方走去。

“时间还早，睡觉睡觉！”  
“银时，你睡觉的时候给我老实点！  
花豹嘟囔着打了个哈欠，脑袋枕着黑豹的后腿，惬意地阖上了眼睛。而黑豹虽然诸多抱怨，却还是纵容他睡在自己旁边了。

夜色渐沉，他们会不会做了同一个梦呢？


End file.
